Kirby and King Boo's Awesome Adventures
by InfinityDragoon
Summary: The unlikely friendship of Kirby and King Boo in this humorous and adventurous story!


**Kirby and King Boo's Awesome Adventures**

**What's up guys? I decided to take a break from the Pokemon world and make a crossover with two unlikely characters; King Boo and Kirby. Hope you enjoy!**

** Chapter 0: Prologue**

Kirby was enjoying his day. He had beat up King Dedede for about the 57th time that week and dueled Meta Knight in a fight for the last frozen burrito in the fridge before coming to a compromise. As he was chilling under a tree, he heard a shriek come from behind a banana tree. Being the good guy he is, he ran to save the possible damsel/creepy guy in distress. As he looked behind the tree, no one was there. He scratched his head, wondering how he could get him/her/ the she-male out. Then he got an idea! After using his idea light bulb and some twigs to make a makeshift flashlight, he walked around and shined the light on stuff, despite it being four in the afternoon. As he passed by a bush, he noticed a shadow.

Jumping at the shadow immediately, he saw no one was there. "C'mon...where the hell can this guy be?" Kirby thought. He then came to a resolve; the flush him out, he'd need to use his inhaling powers. He took a deep breath and started sucking in everything around him. Soon, everything was being sucked into his gaping maw. Waddle Dees were flying into his mouth, while some trees were trying to keep themselves rooted to the ground. Finally, he heard someone scream, "GET AWAY FROM ME BILL MURRAY!". "Bill Murray?" Kirby thought "Wasn't he from the _Ghostbusters_?" Waving the thought aside, he stopped inhaling, and poked the silhouette lying on the ground. The silhouette took form, and it became King Boo. His gold crown sparkled in the daylight, and his transparency made him nearly invisible.

"King Boo?" Kirby questioned. The king looked around his surroundings wildly before looking at Kirby. "Hey...I know you..." King Boo said thoughtfully with a Brooklyn accent. "Aren't you that Kirby guy?" Our loveable pink friend nodded, and couldn't help to notice that head in his hand. After a closer look, it was Mario's! "Oh my God!" Kirby shrieked. "You killed Mario! You bastard!" King Boo looked closely at the head he held, before finally stating, "Oh yeah...". Soon after, he went into a maniacal laugh. Kirby pimp-slapped King Boo before running away. King Boo shouted, "Wait!" Kirby stopped and turned before stating, "Yeah, you want me to walk up to you so you can snap my neck and kill me like you killed Mario, but that ain't happening, bub!" Kirby then turned back around and continued running.

A while later at Kirby's home, he heard a knock from his door. Still pissed off about what happened earlier, Kirby angrily opened the door, only to find King Boo. "Piss off, King." Kirby smugly said before closing the door. "Wait!" the King pleaded, and stuck his hand in the section near the door and the lock. "Please, hear me out." King Boo plead. Kirby, who had a forgiving heart, sighed and motioned King Boo to enter his home. King Boo explained to Kirby hat had happened; Mario let a raid on his castle and in a desperate attempt to stop him, the king had no other choice but to kill him. "It was for the good of my people." He sorrowfully remembered. "I had no intentions to kill the man, but do you know how many times he and his brother have killed my Boos?" He went on to explain that any Boo was forbidden to be in the Mushroom Kingdom ever again as to prevent a catastrophe like this from happening again. Mario's ghost was said to roam the Earth, never to rest unless he could kill King Boo with his ghostly white gloves of fury.

Kirby listened and finally said, "Well, you DID trap Mario in a painting, then try beating him in Isle Delfino..." King Boo sighed, then said, "Hasn't Mario beaten you before and you were so pissed off you wanted to kill the man?" Kirby went back in his mind; him and Mario were always good friends...until he remembered the _Super Smash Bros _series. People would pit Mario and himself to fight until one of them lost. He shuddered, then ran to King Boo and tearfully said, "Your story's so sad man!" while he held him. After sobbing for a little bit, Kirby said, "You know what? I like you! C'mon. Let's go on adventures!" King Boo looked at Kirby curiously and repeated, "Adventure?" Kirby grabbed King Boo's hand and ran with him out the house and down the road. "Let's go King Boo...to adventure!"

Meanwhile, off in the distance, a familiar figure glared at the duo frolicking through the meadows on their way to a new journey. He smirked and said, "I'm not letting them have any fun. Kirby betrayed me and befriended my killer...this can not go unnoticed." "It-sa me bitches! Mario's coming at you and he's ready to kick your sorry ass!"


End file.
